The Suspense
by toothlesslink
Summary: sonic brings a injured girl back from one of his runs. Who is she? Why is she hurt? Read to find out. O.C. up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Legal stuffs: I don't own sonic the hedgehog or company

* * *

Introduction

Anonymous P.O.V: "NOOO!"She screamed curling up slightly in defense. Her attacker was tougher and smarter than that he broke through the defense and landed a ferm blow on her gut sending her flying away towards the earth

* * *

sonic P.O.V: He was running, having nearly broken the speed barrier he saw nothing but blurs. The sound of a sonic boom cough his attention and he looked in the direction of the sound to see who was challenging his speed. it was some blip up in the sky, traveling in the same direction as him only faster! Slightly cross he poured on the speed until he was nearly tripping over his own feet. this thing was crazy fast and still excellerating! sonic was now tiring but furious and that kept him going, there was no way this bird sapient or feral was about to beat him in a race!

Fuming he adjusted course slightly to where the object was headed,he would see weather or not they were using a machine(was his excuse if anyone asked). he chased the colorless U.F.M(Unidentified Flying Mobian) for a long time staying at supersonic speeds most of the way until they reached a extremely dense part of the forest, where it crashed into the tree line a couple hundred yards ahead of our speedster. slowing the closer he got so not to pass the crash site he searched the aria for the streak of white and black that had been racing him or even a ditch that it had dug, he found the latter.

The once blue streak leaped down into the hole muttering something inaudible. he was looking for a crashed model rocket or something due to the size of the crater. what he found was a prone figure covered in scrapes and bruises. she was sitting up but barely consciousand looked extermely weak. sonic rushed up to her hesitantly picked her up and set course to the tornado.

During the run she passed out not waking up again.

* * *

I hope u liked. Short chapter (its all I can do) but i have ch 2 done and will be uploading A.S.A.P.


	2. Chapter 2

legal stuffs: I do not own sonic the hedgehog or company (I wish I did)

I will edit and fix later

* * *

Sonic P.O.V. :

It took him 5 minutes to get to the camp he and Tails had set up but he made it there fine (no robots piped up tor him to destroy).

"Hey Tails where are you! we got a bit of a problem here!" He set the girl down gently, scanning the pile of junk that tails had fished out to "modify" the tornado with.

he jumped back as a muffled"ouch!" came from the piles and two identical tails wiggled intently as the fox tried to escape the metal and plastic prison that he had made himself in his efforts to find the right parts. Sonic waited a few seconds to let the kitsune scamper out of the trash and gain his composure before pointing towards the mobian, impatiently tapping his foot the entire time. Tails padded urgently over to the mobian before gasping sharply and swiveling around twirling his multiple tails and taking to the air towards the tornado pulling out the first aid kit and returning to see how badly hurt she was hurt.

* * *

Tails P.O.V. :

"Sonic, are you even paying attention to me!?" Tails yelled at the top of his lungs. Sonic had been spacing off every FIVE SECONDS but he had never taken his eyes off of that girl. She wasn't that pretty, was she?

Exasperated Tails got up to resume the work that he had begun. He worked for two minutes before he heard a ruffle of sheets and a sharp gasp from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the girl had woken up and was taking in her surroundings not even acknowledging that she was in the presence of other mobians. she looked over in the direction of the very surprised Tails who had managed to coat himself once more in grease and oil once more then darted her eyes towards Sonic who was getting up to get the girl some water.

she was white with black markings covering her body with dark blue eyes,she was wearing a tattered shirt that was a sharp yellow and ripped dark blue jeans. she had not taken her eyes of sonic as he went to get her some water until tails himself stepped forwards her eyes darting between him and sonic as to keep herself safe.

* * *

girls pov:

this was freaking her out. she was in the presence of two other beings who might hurt her one of them was blue he looked friendly enough, and the other was a fox kit who looked like he had been rolling in mud, and oil?

she hated company so she tried to get up wincing form the pain that came from every part of her body with every movement. then the fox was there it had walked up to her and stuck out his hand expectingly saying something that she didn't catch she thought he had said hello.

she had to say something "hi."she answered sticking her hand out slowly to avoid the pain but failing and trying to hide the wincing.

the fox cub noticed this and plastered a worried look on his face  
"does it hurt, cause I could bring some pain killers?" he asked reaching for the first aid kit they had. she simply shook her head trying not to get a shot and become drowsy from it "what's your name anyway? Mine's Miles but everyone just calls me Tails."

she looked around slightly watching where the blue guy had dissapeared "Nice to meet you Tails, who is the other guy that was here a minute ago?"

just then a blast of wind swept by her as tails opened his mouth to answer along with a blue streak  
"the name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"**_nice__ one_**"she thought at the way he presented his name, but answering with "Nice to meet you Sonic, my name's Blast the Hedgehog" she answered kindly taking the cup that he had offered.

it was so refreshing! she chugged it down and asked for another keeping an eye out for any poisons they might have put in it, none.

Still she had to get out of here. She would be gone already, if her leg didn't feel like it was broken.

* * *

LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

Not really but oh well I tried.

Hope u like constructive criticism is cool,as well as my Favorited authors. One of witch is helping my confidence to write this so CHECK THE DARN PERSONS PAGE OUT!

please and thank u


	3. Chapter 3

legal stuffs: I do not own sonic the hedgehog or company

I will edit any mistakes I find later but do tell me if you see any because I might miss them

Sorry for taking so long. I got writers block and didn't know how to get rid of it!

* * *

How was she doing this!?

She had a broken leg just yesterday and now she is running around like a maniac, and worst of all sonic went for a run so he can't even catch her! She was A. A very fast healer ... and climber OR B. Some sort of shadow duplicate because she just blasted out of one tree and landed in another, across a clearing 5 times the size of the tornado! (That is nearly 3 football fields!)

"Hay Tails!" She said in a questioning voice "Do you know what this is? I found it in my pocket!" She was holding out a shining red stone and searching her pockets for other finds.

"A Chaos Emerald! Where did you find it!?" Tails twirled his tails together and took to the air. He approached the hedgehog that had taken her coat off and begun searching her jacket for more.

"Right here in my pocket like this one is!" She answered pulling out the Gray one and looking up to see the fox who just so happened to be hovering right in front of her, eyes sparkling and tails twirling to keep him aloft. "AAHHHHHHH! (!THUD!) OoF!...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She began laughing on the ground laying on her back clutching the chaos emeralds. She stayed there until her laughter died down to a chuckle. Finally she sat up and looked him straight in the eye before hugging the chaos emerald and sighing "I never thought you could catch me at least not until Sonic got back and flushed me out... BUT now you GET THIS!" She pounced on the unsuspecting cub and trampled him to the ground before charging across the clearing, yelling "you can fly!" over her shoulder as loudly as she could and lastly, falling down flat on her face.

"Blast are you OK!?"

Tails got up and raced after her to see what had happened, not even stopping when the sound of dirt being pulled from the earth appeared behind him signalling that Sonic had gotten back and had made a very abrupt stop.  
"What happened Tails? I leave for one minute and s..." Tails had cut him off before he finished.

He picked her up and sighed "And she goes to sleep." He finished by placing her down in the Tornado, retrieving the Chaos Emeralds that she had shown him turning around and placing one in the hands of Sonic, who had followed him over. "She showed these to me before you came back. She asked me what they were! What should we do Sonic?"

He pondered a moment before sighing and placing the chaos emerald next to the sleeping hedgehog who then turned onto her side to cradle the stone. "We give her the answer plain and simple. Besides we have nothing to lose, right?"

* * *

Alright I'm gonna make them short so that you always have something to read as well as posting on a regular basis to keep the flow going and preventing the writers block problem

Hope you like constructive criticism is good and guests can communicate via comments at bottom of page I will post the most helpful one at the end comments

_**PEACE OUT**_


End file.
